Fluff Requests
by ragingweaboo
Summary: Send me requests. (PLEASE)
1. Request things!

eview with a ship (and a prompt if you want) and I'll do a fluff drabble for it! :D (please (please (please)))


	2. Request List

So this will be updated as I get more, but as of now these are my requests/what I plan to do with them:

Dirk x Roxy, Christmas, 3, Complete  
Karkat x Nepeta, Insomnia, 3, Compete  
Kanaya x Rose, Reading, 3, In Progress  
Equius x Aradia, Cooking, 3, In Progress  
Karkat x Reader, Netflix, 3,In Progress  
Aradia x Sollux, Video Games, 3, In Progress  
Karkat x Kanaya, Consoling post Gamzee breakup, , In Progress  
Dirk x Roxy, Swimming, 3, In Progress  
Karkat x Terezi, Sloppy Makeouts, 3, In Progress,  
:3, :3, In progress, :3  
Rufioh x Horrus, Horrus has been secretly keeping a famlily of ducklings in the backyard (my inspiration isn't always normal man, it'll be cute tho trust me), In Progress, 3


	3. Dirk x Roxy

You check and make sure that everything's in it's proper place.

The ornaments are perfectly distributed

The food on the table's neat and you made such an effort to make it beautiful.

You name is Roxy Lalonde, and you really freaking love Christmas.

It's not so much the religious aspects for you, since you've always been sorta sketchy on those its of life to say the least.

No, for you, it's the celebration.

The trees

The gifts

The food

The feeling of all around love.

Speaking of which.

You head to your the bedroom door, opening it quietly and slipping in. You sneak behind him and but you hands over his eyes.

He jumps a little, he normally can't tell when you sneak up on him

"Okay Dirky, you can come out but you can't peak until I tell you to, alright?"

He sighs "Alright Rox, let's see this 'Huge Surprise' you got for me."

You lead him to the living room, walking on your tip toes just so you can keep your hands over his eyes.

"Alright" You move your hands away stand normally again, smoothing out your dress that you made sure was perfect.

The look in his eyes is exactly what you'd hoped it would be. Happiness, joy, all the things you normally associate with Christmas. All the reasons you wanted to show him what it could be.

"Roxy..." he's just in awe, and then he turns around and hugs you. You hug back, and when you step back your fairly certain that smile is not ironic.

You lead him to the couch, wrapping the big, fluffy blanket around both of you, grabbing a cookie for him and one for yourself.

"Now, what did I say about Christmas?" you say, poking his side playfully.

He sighs "You said it could be, and I quote 'the most wicked awesome thing that your human brain will ever experience'"

"Yup! and you didn't believe me, did ya?"

"No" he says rolling his eyes with a sarcastic smirk

"And isn't this the most wicked awesome thing your human mind has ever experienced?"

"I gotta say, this is pretty wicked awesome. You do not mess around here"

"Nope! Now," you say, handing him his cookie and picking up the stack of DVDs,"which one first?"

"What the hell movies are those?" he asks

"Christmas movies dummy!"

"Okay well I guessed that i just didn't think there were that many, I've heard of like 2 of these."

"Well then I'll pick!" you say, grabbing 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' (the cartoon, the one with Jim Carey kinda scares you honestly) and popping it in.

Getting back on the couch, you cuddle up next him, and he puts his arm around you, and you two are close and wrapped in a blanket of pure fluff. Your favorite Christmas movie plays, and you swear this is perfect.

After what seems like eternity and a second all at once, you're through all the movies, and you're dragging Dirk to the tree.

"Alright, so, it's not much, but I gotcha something" you say handing him a box.

"Oh my fucking god Rox, you really didn't have to, I mean you literally just set up a Christmas wonderland in our apartment, and then baked freaking cookies!" he says, as he unties the ribbon and lifts the lid.

Inside is an scarf that two tones of orange, strongly resembling the one she's whering now. He doesn't even say anything, he just reaches over and hugs you around the neck, and then you feel a small weight against your neck when he leaves, and it's a little necklace, what looks to be silver and is in the shape of a small pixelated alien, in tribute to your favorite game.

It's now your turn to hug his now scarfed neck, knocking him over so that your laying on top of him on the rug but you just don't care.

"Thanks Dirky"

"I should be the one thanking you still, you know, whole 'you litteraly just turned our place into christmas' thing?

"True, do you know how longn it took to figure out how to perfect homemade cookies?"

"No, but just" he sighs "I love you so fucking much"

"Love you too nerd."


	4. Karkat x Nepeta

**A/N: Wow ok, sorry I just sorta dumped the chapter there with no comment. So since it's still pretty early, I'll tell you how I plan to do this. I'm going to do it in order of request, so the sooner you request, the sooner you request, the sooner you get your story. And I'm going to warn you now, some will be longer than others, and some will be better. While I do ship nearly everything, I ship somethings harder than others, so I'm sorry I some requests takes less/more time. Also, everything's going to probably going to be in 2nd person since it's what I'm good at.**

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and she helps you sleep.

Your insomnia's gotten bad lately. (You blame the stress of finals looming over your college student head)

You stay up late studying and doing projects and finishing up personal projects and at 1 in the morning she is the responsible one in this relationship and drags your tired ass to bed (literally sometimes).

You'll lie down and she does this cute little yawn and snuggles to your chest and she may fake it but you know she doesn't sleep until you do. And sometimes you just can't, and she'll stay up with you and you'd swear to anything your girlfriend's a saint. She'll lie awake and talk to you about her ships and her art and her hunting trips with her mom. You'll talk about rom-coms and your life and how worried you honestly are about everyone and everything it seems.

She'll listen and give advice and you'll do the same for her and the only difference is that she seems to be really good at it. She never seems to bullshit or sugar coat anything but honestly she never seems that mean. You think that's another thing going on your list of reasons why you love her.

And at night you realize how long that list is. Her sweetness, her smile, her love for life, the way she wasn't naïve no matter how cute she was, the way that though she was seen as small she kicked ass at the local boxing club, all the emotion that was in her art. Her sense of humor and the way her eyes lit up with joy when she smiles and the way her laugh sounds like pure joy and the way she just loves you and the way she makes butterflies go through your whole body and the little spark of pure electricity when you touch and the fact that this list could honestly go forever.

Your name is Nepeta Lejion, and you're pretty worried about your boyfriend.

He's not sleeping well lately, though honestly he never does. But, you're smart and you know it's different. When he does sleep though, which is rare, he's peaceful and in the morning he gets up and makes breakfast and apologizes for making you stay up so late. (You honestly don't mind, you'll end up taking naps throughout the day regardless)

When you get him to the bed he lays down and you cuddle up to him, often using him as a pillow. You sit there, listening to his breathing, and hoping he'll fall asleep that night. You wait until he is to sleep yourself, since his breathing calms you when he is. When he doesn't sleep though, you'll talk to him. You'll get some stuff off your chest, and he'll get stuff off his chest. And you talk about life and death and your lives and families and the universe and how fluffy a bunny is and whether or not Mario Cart has resulted in many break-ups. He honestly helps you through more than he realizes, and you really think that your boy friend may be one of your favorite people you've met in your life.

You really realize it in late night moments, you realize that the way he helps you is just one of the reasons you love him. You love the way his hair never quite agrees with him and the way his white roots show through when he goes to long without dying it. You love how he seems so angry but only uses it as a defense mechanism because he simply just cares so much. You love the fact that he will tell you that you matter so much and you love all the emotion he puts into just living and the way his genuine smile is so beautiful and how it reaches his eyes and his whole face and when he laughs he does it with his whole body. You love how he loves you. You love that little spark that the two of you share together and you think that you can go on forever

Your names are Karkat Vantas and Nepeta Lejion, and you're both awake at late hours.

You honestly think you realize your love for each other at these moments.


	5. Kanaya x Rose

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you think that you've found heaven.

You're sitting in the corner of your bed, your back leaned against wall as you sit crossed legged.

You really doubt this could still be considered a bed anymore. No, now it's a nest. You've collected all the pillows and blankets in the house to build it, and you're quite satisfied with the result.

You're in your pajamas, and so is your girlfriend, Kanaya. She's siting in your lap, so as to see the book better.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you read faster than her. Not by much to be honest, but enough that she has to brush your finger so that you know to turn the page.

You've been reading since 7 and you know its sometime in the early morning now. You honestly don't care though, as you wouldn't trade these hours of quiet togetherness for the world.

After a while, she shifts position, so that she lays in your lap instead. You thinks she's going to sleep, but she continues to brush your finger for a while before you feel her settle more, and her breathing change, and you she's no longer awake. You read on though, you just can't really resist. You get a few chapters father before she tugs on your sleeve.

"Go to sleep, it's quite late."

She pulls you down a bit and you shift.

Your now both ling on a larger pillow, you reach over and pull off the lamp. When you turn back around, you have just enough time to give her a light peck before she cuddles into you, letting out a small 'I love you'. You whisper it back before drifting to sleep.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and in the morning, you pick the book back up. Neither of you have much important to do until later, and you're nearly done.

You go to where you last were and though you re-read some of it, you spend a lot of this extra time looking at her.

You've never really realized how expressive her face is when she reads. At every sentence, her beautiful features show all the emotion she feels about it. You can see her eyes going through the page, and you think the near complete attention she's paying is amazing. Her mind seems like it's completely inside the world.

She brushes your finger and you turn the page.

You read with her now, though still often looking at her. You honestly think you will never get tired of looking at her face, especially when all this emotion is just there, completely exposed. You know it's because she mostly reads by herself.

She brushes your finger and you turn the page.

Your caught up to where you were last night. As you both read you now use those seconds between your finish and her brush not to just think, but to just look at and appreciate how much you're honestly in love with your girlfriend.

You two finish the book before noon, and you sit there and talk about it for a while. About the moments that you hated and the moments you love and you realize that this is probably your favorite kind of time with your girlfriend. When you move to the fashion mentioned in the novel and you can see how absolutely passionate about it she is. Her passion is in her smile and her eyes and her whole being as she talks about making a dress based on the protagonist. These really are your favorite moments.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you know this is heaven.


	6. Aradia x Equius

"Aradia, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes Q, now calm down and let me show you how it's done!"

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you may be doubting your girlfriend's sanity.

Your in the kitchen of your shared apartment and she thought it would be a good idea to teach you how to make pancakes from scratch.

Now, this wouldn't be a problem if you weren't such a complete and utter klutz and didn't have a tendency to break things.

One of your hands is holding the side of a bowl with the start of the mix, the other has an electric beater wich you currently have turned off, since you refused to bring it above the lowest setting.

"Look, like this" she says, putting her hands on yours and turning on the mixer. "In slower circles, like this." she says, moving the mixer and slowly turning the setting higher and higher.

Your hands are shaking a bit now, and your grip tightens on the mixer.

"Careful, don't break the thing" she says, and you loosen it a bit.

"Sorry"

"It's alright, but aside from that I think you got the hang of it" she says, slowly removing her hands so your now mixing it on your own.

"I-I think you may be right" your confidence in your ability to do this growing a bit.

"Ah yeah! Q's got it! Your making pancakes!" she kisses your cheek and you blush furiously, your hands getting shaky again.

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and gosh dang it you spilled the freaking pancake batter.

Your girlfriend is also now somewhat covered in pancake batter.

Your afraid she'll be angry as she just stares down at herself, her shirt and skirt now possibly stained.

Instead she laughs. She's laughing so hard she's nearly to the point of tears and just her laugh is starting to make you laugh too.

Your name is Equius Zahhak, and you are in a messy kitchen, covered in what would have been pancakes with your girlfriend, and you are both laughing harder than you though it was possible to laugh.

When you both finnaly pick yourselves up, you end up laughing again. It takes a couple tries for you two to actually officially be up and ready to clean up this mess.

"I'll wipe down the counter and wash the bowl if you'll mop this stuff off the floor" she offers, still wiping tears from her eyes.

You only nod and wipe off your shirt, still chuckling a bit. You head to the closet and grab the mop, getting to work. By the time you're both done, she's getting the ingredients down again, apparently not having learned that this was probably a bad idea.

"Um, Aradia, do you really believe it's a good idea to let me touch a mixer again?" you ask.

She thinks for a second "Probably not, which is why i think I'm just going to have a quick, live demonstration on how to make pancakes without collapsing into laughter" she says, already pouring the milk in the bowl. "I think you can try again later, but for now just watch me and maybe learn a thing or two"

You nod and smile, watching and wondering how the heck anyone can possibly continue being cute after being covered in pancakes.

You just look at her for most of the process, and you two talk a bit (mostly about how great these pancakes are gonna be). You think you may actually be able to do it next time, seeing some places where you went wrong.

When their done, you both sit on the couch, plates stacked high and covered in butter and syrup.

Your name is Equius Zahhak and your girlfriend was NOT lying.

Theese truly are the most delicious pancakes you have ever eaten


End file.
